Remember the Times
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Kimiko is frozen for 700 years. She goes to find out what happened. She goes to the only person who lived to see it all;Chase.  Yes. The idea has been done, but i wanted to try my hand at it! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Look, I know this idea has been done before, but I wanted to give it a go seeing as how the only story with this idea is probably never going to be finished…But I really wanted to try my hand at it! So, here's my take on what would happen!**

**Basic storyline. Kimiko is frozen in time. Monks from the future find her. It's like, seven hundred years in the future. She has no idea how to get back without killing the future. Kimiko doesn't know anybody. She finds the one person she'd recognize no matter how long she had been frozen.**

**Remember the times…**

(I have no idea where I came up with that title… It kinda sucks, but oh well…)

"Master Miku, I found something! Look! Look!" a young boy with messy red hair said as an older gentleman with graying brown hair approached him. The older man was followed by two little boys; one with blonde curly hair, the other with mousy brown hair. All of the children looked between the ages of twelve and fourteen. The older man appeared in his late sixties.

The red haired child pulled something up out of the fountain in front of the Xiaolin Temple. It was a huge block of ice.

The older man, Master Miku, was astonished by this find. "Interesting, well done, Cameron," he said, addressing the red haired boy. The master knelt a little before the block of ice and sliced his hand at it, splitting the ice.

Out of the cracked ice fell a girl, she had jet black hair and was wearing the Xiaolin robes. Her Porcelain skin shivered and her sky blue eyes fluttered for a moment before falling closed.

The master hurried the children to help him care for this girl. None of them knew who she was, all they knew was she was a Xiaolin monk. They brought her to a room and laid her on a bed. They heated her body with warm blankets and stayed near her.

The master came back into the room after leaving for sometime. He returned with a scroll.

"I believe I know who this young woman is…" he said quietly. "There is a record of only one female monk ever being… The young dragon of fire… Kimiko Tohomiko…"

Kimiko sat straight up with a jolt. She was terrified, but she couldn't remember why. She had no idea where she was. Then it finally came into focus. She was in the temple. She calmed down, but when she saw three kids she had never seen before and an old man staring at her, her relief was washed away by fear.

"Who are you? Where's Omi? What happened to Raimundo? Where's Clay? Who are you? What happened to Master Fung?" she stammered her questions, firing them one after another at the people before her.

The elder approached her, "Relax miss, we are merely trying to help you. We found you frozen in the fountain. I am Master Miku, these are Cameron, Lee, and Xavier." His voice was calming, a lot like Master Fung's.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes and asked, "Where's my friends?"

The man sighed and replied, "We do not know any of these people you have mentioned… Although, perhaps this Omi you speak of is our very own Master Omi from our records?" he asked her.

"Does he have a big yellow head?" she asked, trying to confirm it.

"He was the dragon of water, he was turned over to the dark side once, he single-handedly defeated Wuya and trapped her within her puzzle box once again when the world needed him to. Master Omi is a legend," the elder man replied.

Kimiko knew he was talking about her Omi now, but she had to ask. "What do you mean _was_ the dragon of water? He still is!"

"No, Master Omi died many many years ago," he said calmly.

Kimiko's face paled, her eyes widened. Omi was dead?

"When did Omi die?" she demanded angrily.

"Nearly seven hundred years ago," he said.

Kimiko felt like she was going to be sick. She had been frozen for seven hundred years? NO! How? What had happened? Why had she been frozen? Who had done it? Why did it take so long to find her? What happened to her friends?

She asked all of those questions, frightening the boys, but the man said he had no answers for her, as he did not know.

"Get Dojo! He should know!" she said, urging the man to bring the little dragon.

All of the children looked sad in an instant.

"What?" she asked, noticing instantly how the mood had darkened.

The man sighed and said gravely, "Dojo was eaten about three years ago… We had been unable to save him…"

Kimiko puked. All of her friends were dead! She knew no one! She was alone. Her papa had died not knowing what had happened to his only daughter! She was completely alone…

She got up and ran out of the temple, tears streaming down her face. She needed someone to tell her what was going on, anyone. She would even settle for Jack!

Kimiko ended up stopping in an open space in the woods, falling to her knees in tears.

Her shoulders shook with sobs and she cried.

She was alone. Kimiko missed everyone.

She missed Omi.

She missed Dojo.

She missed Clay.

She missed Master Fung.

She missed Raimundo.

She even missed Jack!

She missed Wuya.

She missed Katnappe.

Heck, she even missed Chase!

Then her eyes snapped open. Chase! He was still immortal, right? That meant he would know! And even if he didn't, at least she'd have a familiar face to see! Chase had to still be alive! Who else would eat Dojo? He needed him for his soup so that he could remain alive!

Kimiko had hope. Even though it was inspired by the most evil man she had known, he was all she had now. She didn't really have anywhere else to turn. Chase was the only living person she remembered and who would remember her.

It was a long shot, but maybe he'd even help her get back to her normal time.

Kimiko began sprinting toward the palace of the Prince of Darkness himself, Chase Young.

**Well? Short, I know. It's just the first chapter though, and I don't want to put too much into the first chapter… Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyah! I'm writing hcapter 2 already… Weird… Oh well…**

**Remember the Times…**

Kimiko had been running for a few hours now. At one point she had heard the old man and the other monks behind her, but Kimiko wasn't stopping for a bunch of people she didn't know. She needed answers and Chase was the only person who would be able to give her any.

The monks warned her that Chase Young was dangerous and that he was the one who had eaten Dojo, but Kimiko wasn't listening. She needed closure of some sort. Just seeing Chase's face would give her that.

Kimiko finally made it to the entryway of Chase's palace. It was just as she had remembered it. Nothing had changed; it made her msile to see something she recognized.

Kim placed her hand on the rock that was the entrance, the rock slid down and opened. Letting her inside. A large tiger glowered at her inside.

Kimiko swallowed and told it that she was here to see Chase. She said they had an appointment that was long overdue.

The cat led her through his palace.

It was still the incredibly beautiful palace she remembered. The extravagant fountains and waterfalls and pools, the marble, the pillars, the jungle cats lounging about, the beautiful plants, all of it was exactly as she remembered.

The cat took her into a room she had never been in before. It stopped inside the door and sat next to Kimiko.

In the center of the room was Chase. He was meditating, moving his limbs slowly and smoothly as a sort of Tai Chi.

Kimiko felt joy wash over her. Chase! Finally a familiar face! She was so happy she could cry!

And she did. Tears of joy fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Chase noticed the extra presence in the room just as Kimiko ran up and hugged him.

Obviously he hadn't been expecting a hug. As soon as Kimiko's arms were around his waist, Chase jumped out of her grip, struck her, and held her arms behind her back.

Kimiko didn't fight back, she couldn't. Chase was shocked to see tears; had he hurt her?

Chase let go of the girl and she turned to him, hugging him again.

He raised his arms up and stared dwn at this girl in shock.

She sobbed into his armored chest. "Chase…" she whispered, nuzzling her head into his body.

That voice sounded familiar to then he inhaled her scent. He knew that scent; that was Kimiko's scent! But she had died, hadn't she?

After Kimiko finally finished snuggling with Chase for comfort she let go of him.

She wiped her eyes dry of the tears and mumbled, "Sorry."

Chase then spoke her name, "Kimiko?" She smiled weakly and nodded. He blinked in shock.

"But… that's impossible… you're dead…" he said, staring at her in disbelief.

Kimiko looked at him and said, "Well see that's why I came to you, I was hoping you could tell me what happened…"

Chase eyed her suspiciously for a few moments, he wasn't sure he could trust this girl. If she were an imposter…

"The other monks told me you had been killed by a siren. That's all I know," he said calmly.

Kimiko blinked. Siren? What did that mean? she tried to remember, but failed miserably.

She fell to the ground in a heap and began crying once more. Chase was shocked by this behavior. This was not the Kimiko he remembered. The girl her remembered was strong and stubborn, and most of all, angry. The girl before him was weak, scared, and sad.

Chase knelt beside her, carefully putting an arm around her and placing his other hand on her other shoulder. He wasn't really sure what he could do to help her, but he understood that she was extremely distressed and she needed someone to help her.

He helped her to her feet and walked her to his throne room. He sat her upon his throne and had one of his cats bring tea for her.

Kimiko accepted it happily, grateful that Chase was willing to try and comfort her. Kimiko's hands shook a little for a while, but eventually she calmed down.

Chase sighed. "I might have one way for me to see your memories," he said after a long moment of silence. Kimiko looked up at him and he continued, "It can show me everything you remember, even if you can't access the memories, but I'd have to tell you everything… You wouldn't be able to see it yourself…"

"Absolutely," she said, "I don't care what it is, as long as I can know what happened."

Chase nodded solemnly. He approached her, taking her head in his hands. Chase leaned his head in towards hers and smashed his lips upon her, sinking his fangs into her lower lp and drawing a fairly large amount of blood. Kimiko squirmed, as she naturally would.

Images flooded through Chase's head. Images of a mermaid, of the old monks. Images of Kimiko battling the hideous siren on dry land and being attacked with the Orb of Tornami.

That was the last image before everything blacked out.

Chase pulled his lips away from hers and stared into her eyes.

"Why did you… kiss me…?" Kimiko asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

Chase stood up straight and said coldly, "I didn't. That was how I had to access your memories. Drinking the blood of your lips… I felt nothing for you. It was not a kiss, I was merely fulfilling the agreement…"

Kimiko nodded and Chase began to explain what he saw.

**Chamiko. Plain and simple. It will happen more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random thought… What would have happened in the show if Chase had ever tried to make Kimiko evil…? I mean… He never did anything with Kimiko, and she never turned evil, I just think it'd be cool…**

**Remember the Times…**

Chapter 3

Chase had just finished telling Kimiko about what he had seen. Kimiko could hardly breathe. She had been attacked by Dyrus? And the guys hadn't even looked for her? Why not? Hadn't they been worried? Had they not cared about her?

Tears began falling from her eyes again; she couldn't imagine why the guys hadn't tried harder in searching for her.

Kimiko sat in Chase's throne; sobbing. Her friends had given up on her. And because of that, she was now 700 years in the future, stuck with the man she hated more than anyone as her only friend.

Chase was incredibly awkward when it came to comforting someone who was upset, but if he was going to get anywhere with her, he'd have to try. Chase managed to place himself on the throne and pull her inot his lap; he gently began stroking her hair, hoping she would calm down at least a little.

Didn't happen. If anything, Kimiko seemed evn more upset now that she had someone holding her. Kimiko continued sobbing, but now she was sobbing into Chase's armor.

"Will you stop crying?" Chase scolded her, "You're practically rusting my armor here…"

Kimiko looked up at him and sniffled, tears still running down her cheeks. Chase was scowling at her, but that only made it worse; she began crying harder.

Chase groaned; he had made it worse. She continued crying into his chest for a good hour longer before she finally ran out of tears to shed.

"Better?" he asked, annoyed. Kimiko rubbed her red eyes and nodded silently. Chase looked at her; what had happened to the girl he had come to know all those years ago? The girl in fornt of him was battered and broken, not the normal strong girl he remembered.

Chase picked her up, carrying her bridal style to one of the pools of water in his palace. He set her down next to it and sat next to her.

"Take a look," he said, motioning to the pool of liquid glass, "what do you see…?"

Kimiko peered over and saw her reflection. She whispered with a sniffle, "I see me."

"I don't," Chase stated blandly. Kimiko blinked and looked hurt by that comment, but Chase continued, "I see a broken Kimiko. Not the Kimiko I remember and the Kimiko that you say you are… Now, if you want to get back to your time, you're going to have to pull yourself together and show me that the girl _I_ remember is still in there somewhere…"

**Ending it with a quote… Don't care. Just am. I'm contemplating redoing my Night Terrors chapter 8… I feel like I messed it up… Oh well…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahem… This chapter is like… uh… yeah… I have no idea what I'm writing half the time anymore… So, enjoy my pointless typings of random crap…!**

**Remember the Times...**

Chase had told Kimiko she needed to pull herself together; he was right. Crying about her situation wasn't helping anything. She needed to figure out how she was going to get home without killing everything.

Kimiko rubbed her red eyes again. Chase got to his feet and looked down at her for a little while.

"You know… it's strange…" she said softly, looking up at him, "I hated you so much back then… Now… I was so happy to just see you again… It was like you and I were never enemies…"

Chase watched her as she spoke. He smirked and turned away from her as he said, "I don't find it strange at all… You'd rather have the company of an evil person, rather than the company of no one at all…" Chase had walked to a plant in his palace, plucking a flower from it. He walked back over to her and tucked it behind her ear. "Perfectly natural…" he finished, positioning the flower in her hair.

Kimiko felt her cheeks heat up as Chase put the flower in her hair; he was being so kind. And when Chase ran his fingers behind her ear, moving her hair back, Kimiko couldn't resist him any longer.

Kimiko moved her head forward just enough for their lips to meet. Chase seemed shocked; his eyes widened. Kimiko ran her tongue along his lower lip; she didn't understand why she felt this way towards Chase all of a sudden, all she knew was she needed him to feel the same way.

Chase pulled his head away from her. Kimiko looked sad, disappointed, and hurt. He was rejecting her?

She stared at him, her eyes showing all of her emotions to him; Chase stared at her for a little while longer, before he got up.

"You…" he spoke, he had stopped, he was trying to find the right words that wouldn't make her start crying again, "you shouldn't get so attached to me… When you go back… things will be just as they had been before. I won't be able to remember any of this… And you'll need to forget as well…" Chase had turned away from her again, staring down into the pool of water as he spoke.

Kimiko felt tears well up in her eyes, but she swallowed back her sorrow; he was right. She couldn't fall for him like this; none of it would be this way when she returned home.

But a question rose in her throat. She found herself asking before she could stop herself.

"What if I don't want to forget?"

Chase turned to her, his eyes wide again.

He swallowed and stated slowly, "You will have to…" she looked sad again, but Chase continued, "You won't have any choice…"

Kimiko started to protest, but Chase held up a hand to silence her. "Back in that time… I… I would use it against you… I would betray your trust… Back then I'd… I'd break you…" he stated, his eyes cold, but his voice portraying how he felt.

Kimiko blinked a couple of times, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Chase knelt down and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"How will I get home?" she asked, not trying to hide the blush that rose to her cheek at his touch.

Chase sighed. He stood up again and began pacing. He muttered to himself as he did. "Sands of Time… No… Didn't use those to get here… Tiger Claws… Mmm… No… Freezing yourself would only send you further…"

Kimiko watched Chase pace back and forth; she was trying to think of a way to get home too. What if she didn't go back? What if they sent someone else?

She voiced her opinion to Chase, "What if you went back and unfroze me?"

Chase stopped dead. He turned his head to her and said softly, "That might work…"

Kimiko smiled; she had been helpful! Chase was trying to figure out how this would work out. He sat beside her and asked her how she thought it should work. Kimiko suggested he take the Sands of Time and the Star Hannabi and unfreeze her and then just return to his normal time. Chase thought about that.

"No…" he said softly, "The Star Hannabi was destroyed by Hannibal hundreds of years ago…" Kimiko's face fell.

"Well that won't help much…" she grumbled. Kimiko continued trying to think, but eventually her mind wandered to memories she had of the past. She remembered how fun it had been to spend every day with Omi and the others. She remembered how angry she got when they stole her PDA; she felt terrible about it now. She wished she had gotten to spend more time being nice to them. She had always been angry. She wished she had been kinder; like Raimundo had been. He had always been kind to her.

Kimiko remembered how much she had hated Chase back then. She never fully understood why she had felt such a burning hatred for him. Was it just because he was evil and she was good? Kimiko tried remembering when they had first met Chase. When she first laid eyes on him.

She had felt hot when she saw him for the first time. She had felt her skin tingle at the very sound of his voice. She felt weak when those golden eyes had first been placed upon her.

That was why she had hated him so very much; Chase made her feel weak. She had such a burning passion for him that she had to cover it with hate. In actuality, Kimiko had been in love with Chase back then, but she had been too frightened to show it. If she had admitted her feelings, the guys would have labeled her a traitor and Chase might not have even accepted her.

Wait. Kimiko opened her eyes, wider than necessary. She knew a way for this to work out!

She turned to Chase, it was time to get this plan into action; it was time for Kimiko to go home.

**This story is going to be very short. Five, six chapters at best. I just wanted to give it a shot. You know? Try my hand at the wheel…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sort of surprised this story has only two reviews, and they're both from the same person! Oh well, doesn't bother me any. I really couldn't care less about how **_**many**_** reviews I get, it's what's in the reviews that gets me…**

**Remember the Times…**

Kimiko had turned to Chase, excited, but before she could speak, he asked, "How would it work if I unfroze you? If you tried to talk to me about it, I wouldn't remember as it wouldn't be the me who unfroze you…"

Kimiko smiled. "That's what I thought about!" she said, looking too happy. Chase didn't get it. This was a problem, why was she so happy about it?

"What if you went back and told yourself to unfreeze me, because then you'd remember it and I'd actually be able to thank you!" she said, happily telling him her idea, "And you could explain to yourself about what would happen if you didn't unfreeze me and all that!"

Chase stared at her for a minute or two before he grabbed a hold of her head and pulled her into a kiss. When he took his lips off the surprised Kimiko he said breathlessly, "That's perfect!"

He stood up. "I have to steal the Sands of Time from the monks at the temple, but that shouldn't be too difficult," he said. Kimiko nodded and she watched Chase hurry off towards the Xiaolin temple.

Chase landed gracefully before the monks who were outside training. They all jumped when they saw him, but they quickly moved into fighting stances.

Chase grinned at this, but he let his smile fade and he asked with a bored expression, "Where do you keep your Sands of Time?"

"We'd never tell you!" the red haired boy snapped at him.

Chase sighed, "I figured as much…"

He snapped his fingers and in an instant the children were surrounded by jungle cats. He snapped his fingers a second time and they pounced on the young kids.

Chase wandered the temple grounds, strolling around lazily as he searched for the Wu. It wasn't in the sand gardens as it had been years ago, so he checked the vault. He didn't have to look very hard; the new monks labeled each drawer that housed their separate Wu. He found the sands' of time and took it out.

He knew he probably should have just used them right then and there, but he felt inside that he wanted to say goodbye to Kimiko.

Chase returned to the monks, sending his cats away. He smirked at their defeated and disheveled forms. He happily showed them he had what he came for and was about to leave.

"Why do you want that Wu anyway?" the mousy haired boy asked.

Chase grinned and replied with a lick of his lips, "I'm helping a friend…"

The boys all blinked. He meant the girl they had found; that had to be it. But before they could confirm their suspicions, Chase was gone.

Chase was in his palace. He could see Kimiko's back, she was observing the features of his throne.

He approached her slowly, wrapping his arms around her torso and lifting the Sands of Time up for her to see.

"How come you didn't leave already?" she asked, trying to turn to look at him.

Chase frowned, but he said softly, "I wanted to say goodbye…"

Kimiko blinked a couple of times before Chase let go of her form. She turned to him and he smiled warmly at her. Kimiko looked genuinely sad that he was going to be leaving.

Chase inhaled to say the name of the Wu, but his words were halted by Kimiko's lips smashing onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Once she pulled her lips off and let go of him Chase said the name of the Wu and whispered, "Goodbye…"

**Uuuuuhhhhh… 700 years ago…?**

Chase landed in his own palace. He heard a soft intake of breath and a slight rustling as someone moved.

He turned and came face to face with himself, only his seven hundred year younger self.

The future Chase grinned and said simply, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" the younger Chase asked, observing himself.

Future Chase frowned, "What not happy to see yourself, seven hundred years in the future?"

Younger Chase blinked a couple of times, but he folded his arms across his chest and motioned with one hand as he spoke, "Well if you've come back there must be a reason…"

Future Chase grinned and put a hand on his waist. "Actually there is," he said, "See, seven hundred years from now, you'll still be ruler of the world; in fact you'll have more power once Omi dies…"

"Good," younger Chase said, nodding his head as he listened to himself.

Future Chase then continued, "See, here's the trouble…" he put a hand on his younger self's shoulder and he finished, "You have to free the little dragon of fire…"

"Kimiko?" younger Chase looked confused, he raised an eyebrow and stared at himself.

Future Chase nodded and younger Chase asked, "Why?"

"Cuz, if _you_ don't _I'm_ gonna have to deal with her and we'll be stuck in this never ending circle until you get it through your thick skull that you need to save her," he said, smirking as he finished.

"If it's so important, why couldn't you have just done it?" Younger Chase asked, not looking too pleased.

Future Chase grinned. "Because if I had, I would have disappeared and she would've come to you and you wouldn't have known what she was talking about…" he replied. Future Chase turned away, putting his hands behind his back.

He stopped walking and said, glancing over his shoulder, coyly, "Oh, and you might just gain a lover in return for your kindness… I know I did…"

And with that, Future Chase called out the Sands of Time's name and was gone; leaving Younger Chase to stare in shock after him.

A lover? What the hell? Chase wasn't sure what to do; he just stood where he was and contemplated his own offer/order.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember the Times…**

Chase decided it was best to at least check out what his future self had told him. It was time to pay a visit to the monks.

He crouched on the wall of the temple gates; he could vaguely hear a scuffle somewhere in the temple. May as well check it out.

Chase took himself to the courtyard; the boys were all fighting Jack Spicer. Kimiko was nowhere to be found. Chase thought that odd, so he went ahead and looked for her.

A loud crash got his attention, Chase headed in the direction of the noise and was greeted by a hideous fish-like creature. It wasn't facing him, it was preoccupied. And by what made Chase's sense go on edge.

Kimiko was fighting the hideous creature. She was trying desperately to stop it from eating a little green Dojo. She had managed to kick Dojo from its hands, but was thrown back in the process. Kimiko was thrown towards the fountain and the creature gurgled as it held up a little blue orb.

Ice flew toward Kimiko and she was frozen as she fell into the depths of the fountain. Chase's eyes widened; that was what he had meant by free her.

Chase struck at the hideous creature; he kicked it and eventually grabbed the orb form it and froze it. It morphed once the ice hit its flesh, becoming a beautiful woman with a tail. She begged him to stop, but Chase had seen what she really was; and what she had done.

He froze Dyrus and immediately dropped the Orb of Tornami and ran to the fountain. It was deeper than he had expected, he couldn't see the bottom.

The guys came around and they saw Chase. They began yelling at him, but Chase wasn't really listening. He dove into the water of the fountain. Swimming deeper and deeper down until he found the frozen dragon of fire. He wrapped his arms around the iced girl and immediately dragged her to the surface.

When Chase surfaced, the boys were all standing around, looking incredibly confused. Chase dragged the frozen Kimiko out of the fountain and he shattered the ice encasing the girl.

Kimiko's body erupted into a series of shivers and shudders; practically having an epileptic fit.

Chase watched her, fear evident in his glimmering golden eyes and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and he held her ice cold body tightly.

When Kimiko finally warmed up and her senses returned to her she stared up at the sky while Chase held her. He loosened his grip and allowed her to see her savior.

"Chase..?" Kimiko whispered his name, her lips a slight purple from the cold.

The guys were shocked. They hadn't the slightest idea what was going on here, but to them it looked like Chase had frozen Kimiko.

"Why'd you save me…?" Kimiko asked, her voice shaking slightly as her body continued to tremble from the cold.

Chase smirked. "A little bird from seven hundred years in the future told me to…" he replied, smiling coyly at her.

Before anybody knew what had happened, Kimiko had put a hand on his cheek, lifted her head, and pressed her blue lips against his in a kiss.

When she took her lips away she whispered, "Thank you…" And she passed out.

Well, at least the future Chase hadn't lied; he had in fact gained a lover from rescuing her. Because in the months that followed, Chase and Kimiko began seeing each other as often as they possibly could. Chase had gained the affections of Kimiko, for some reason he knew she had felt this way about him for a long time, but he didn't dwell on it too much. All that mattered to him was that she was his and _that_ was not going to change seven hundred years from now!

**FTW. It's done. I knew it would be six chapters. I just wanted to try this out… I thought it would be fun! Maybe not fun for you, but definitely fun for me…!**


End file.
